headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Southern Orkney Islands/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Southern Orkney Islands will have brown hair, very white skin and a friendly face. He also has a small mouth, big nose, big blue eyes and normal ears. He also has a big seal mustache on above his mouth. The hairs are very long. When Southern Orkney Islands activate his Power Button, he transform in a seal. His head will get bigger and brown. When the opponent walks to close, he will get pushed hard away in ice from Austria's Costume. Southern Orkney Islands tries to make the opponent unconscious with a fish. Power Shots Southern Orkney Islands has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Krill Shot (Ground Shot) Southern Orkney Islands transform in a bigger seal. He looks the most like a Crabeater seal. An ice-hole appear in the middle of the field. A lot of krill comes out of the ice-hole. Southern Orkney Islands hunt on the Krill. He attack the krill, but they escape. All the krill will go to the goal of the opponent. They all carry the ball. The opponent has to kick them away. Some krill jumps also. When the opponent touch the last krill, he explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Southern Orkney Islands get a chance for open goal. The best way to stop this Power Shot is not very easy. You need to kick all the Krill away. When the last one comes, you need to counter it fastly. Sometimes you can also hit it and the ball will catch hard away. Seal Shot (Air Shot) Southern Orkney Islands transforms again in a bigger seal. He looks the most like a Weddelseal. Now he carries the ball. Southern Orkney Islands attacks the opponent. He will be jumping in the air go to the opponent. When the opponent touches Southern Orkney Islands on the ground, he will get flat for 5 seconds and it is a 100% goal. When he touches Southern Orkney Islands in the air, he will be knocked very hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will then appear on the field and Southern Orkney Islands only have to kick the ball in the goal of the opponent. The only way to stop this Power Shot is to counter it. This is very hard and you need so much timing. You need to look of Southern Orkney Island will be in the air, when he is on the ground you can't counter it. And then jump to him and click on kick on the right moment. This needs much practice and won't succeed you much. Ice-Hole Shot (Counter Attack) Southern Orkney Islands transforms again in a bigger seal. Now, he looks the most like a Rossseal. And again a ice-hole appears but now its on the side of Southern Orkney Islands. Southern Orkney Islands goes in the Ice-Hole and disappears of the field. Where the opponent is he comes out of the ground and the opponent is flat for 5 seconds. When the opponent knocks the Rosseal on another way, he will get knocked hard away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Southern Orkney Islands throws a big squid in the goal of the opponent. The squid carries the ball and when the opponent touches it, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The best way to stop this Counter Attack is to counter it. This is very hard, because the most time you will be flatten by the Rossseal. You need to be fast dash backwards and then jump to the squid and click on kick. This succeed almost never. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League with winning all matches in a Sudden Death. Costume Its a Ice-Hole Costume. It looks like a head of a seal. After 2 seconds where the opponent stand, an ice-Hole will appear. When the opponent doesn't walks away, he will fall in the hole and is disappeared for 3 seconds. The ice-Hole closes and Southern Orkney Islands gets a chance for open goal. After the 5 seconds, another ice-hole will appear pushing the opponent back on the field. It's an SS Rank Costume. Stats Upgrades *Speed Upgrade: +7 *Jump Upgrade: +5 *Kick Upgrade: +4 *Dash Upgrade: +8 *Power Upgrade: +7 Trivia *Southern Orkney Islands is a group of islands above Antarctica. Western of it lies Southern Shetland Islands, Northern of it South Georgia and the Sandwich Islands and Falkland Islands. *Crabeater seals, Weddelseals and Rossseals all live on Southern Orkney Islands and that's the reason that this seals are in the Power Shots and Counter Attack. *Crabeater seals eats Krill and that's the reason that Krills are in the Ground Shot. *Rossseals eats Squids and that's the reason that a squid is in the Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland